Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Buch)
__TOC__ Das magische Zoologiebuch Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (im Original: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) von Newt Scamander benutzt Harry seit der ersten Klasse in Hogwarts. Es enthält Beschreibungen aller bekannten magischen Tierwesen von A wie Acromantula (lebensgefährliche Riesenspinnen, u.a. im Verbotenen Wald anzutreffen) bis Z wie Zentaur. Informationen aus diesem Buch geben Tipps, warum Hermines Kater Krummbein (im Original Crookshanks) andere Geschöpfe durchschaut. Es wird verständlich, warum Zentauren den magischen Menschen nicht helfen wollen, und erklärt, gegen welche Gesetze sich Hagrid vergeht, wenn er einen niedlichen kleinen Drachen als Haustier haben will. Im Gegensatz zu Harrys anderen Schulbüchern können auch Muggel dieses Buch erwerben: Joanne K. Rowling hat 2001 unter dem Pseudonym Newt Scamander eine Muggelausgabe von Fantastic Beasts and where to find them veröffentlicht. Diese Sonderedition ist ein Reprint von Harrys eigenem Buch und enthält deshalb auch noch handschriftliche Randbemerkungen von ihm, Ron und Hermine. Der Verkaufserlös fließt an einen Fond für Kinder in Not, den Joanne K. Rowling zusammen mit Comic Relief eingerichtet hat. Dass sie mit diesem Buch Hilfsprojekte unterstützen will, sollte nicht ignoriert werden, bloß weil einige der Informationen (bei weitem nicht alle!) hier kostenlos zugänglich sind. Mehr über den Harry-Potter-Fond ist nachzulesen unter: Harry-Potter-Fond Bestelladressen Die englische Ausgabe dieses Buches kann zusammen mit dem in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek vorhandenen Buch Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten (im Original: Quidditch through the Ages) über Comic Relief oder über den Buchhandel bezogen werden. Die vom Carlsen Verlag herausgegebene deutsche Übersetzung war lange vergriffen und konnte nur noch über eBay oder Fan-Angebote bezogen werden. Seit April 2010 gibt es eine Neuauflage dieses Buches im Taschenbuchformat, sowie von Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten. Sie kann über den Buchhandel beim Carlsen Verlag bestellt werden. Wie mit der deutschen Ausgabe der Harry-Potter-Fond unterstützt wird, ist unklar. Übersetzungskritik * Auf Harrys erster Bücherliste hieß der Buchtitel noch Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind (HP I/5). Da es Drachen und ähnliche Wesen in der Magischen Welt aber wirklich gibt, gelten sie dort ebenso wenig als Sagentiere wie die bekannten Tiere der Muggelwelt. *Als Autorenname wurde Lurch Scamander angegeben. In späteren Auslagen des Buches Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen wurde das korrigiert. Neue Auflage Das Buch Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind erschien 2017 in überarbeiteter Form auch als E-Book. Das Buch wurde um die Tierwesen, die in der Filmreihe Phantastische Tierwesen vorkommen ergänzt. Außerdem wurden Passagen gestrichen (Vorwort von Albus Dumbledore) oder verändert (die Autorenvita von Newt Scamander). Verfilmung des Buches Die von Joanne K. Rowling konzipierten Filme um die Phantastische Tierwesen, ist eine fünfteilig angelegte Filmreihe Phantastische Tierwesen um den Magizoologen Newt Scamander seine Phantastischen Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind, der Magischen Welt im 20. Jahrhundert. Links zum Artikel * Nachträgliche Änderungen * Sichere Lebensräume der Tierwesen * Phantastische Tierwesen 1: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (companion book) Kategorie: Magische Welt Kategorie: Magische Bücher und Medien Kategorie: Übersetzungskritik HP8